


Vision

by SBK



Category: Daiya no Ace, ace of diamond
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Getting Together, Implied Relationships, M/M, Red String of Fate, Slight fluff, Soulmates, when you close your eyes you see what your soulmate sees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: Kazuya doesn’t believe that destiny is a real thing that would bind two people together, and yet he wouldn’t have wanted anyone else.
Relationships: Misawa - Relationship, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Vision

Blurry vision slowly clearing, reveals soft pastel pink flower petals that drift slowly, as though they were lazy on their descent to the blaring white sidewalk below - that’s the first thing Kazuya sees. He sees hands, calloused roughly with years of some kind of sport etched carefully into the very makings of palms - 

And then it’s gone. Blurred right out of sight. 

“What’d you see?” A fifteen year old Kuramochi pesters, awkwardly placed grin sloping on his lips - his hair is still bleached in that awful way, not yet being dyed to forest green. 

Kazuya ponders. 

“Cherry blossoms.” 

—

A pencil writing something on parchment paper, highlighted only by the table side lamp - piles of textbooks next to jacketed arms - 

That’s what Eijun sees. He sees math problems more complex than he’s ever dreamed, he sees blurry baseball posters - cream colored walls with cracks from great abandon - he sees smudged glasses teetering a little too close to the edge. 

He sees a chocolate colored can, the first bit of kanji Eijun can actually make out - 

Ko-Fi - 

And the informs Eijun that his soulmate, wherever they might be, is at least in Japan - furthermore, that they like baseball. 

But then it’s gone. 

“What’d you see?” Kuramochi eagerly pesters, 17 years of age and not much has changed - except for his hair and his newfound superiority complex when it comes to certain honey-eyed lower classmen. 

Eijun screws his eyebrows together, as if drawing a conclusion carefully. 

“Math.” 

Kuramochi wrinkles his nose in dismay. 

—

Soulmates were nothing new to Kazuya, they’d been plastered all over the news since the moment Kazuya could comprehend such feeble phrases that glue humans together - 

A metaphorical red string of fate. 

Whether biology intended for the two people involved to mate or not was up for debate, it definitely helped sell the whole “destiny” trope wrapped in frilly pink bows and heart covered wrapping papers. 

See, when you close your eyes - you're able to see everything your soulmate does - only for five minutes a day. Typically your vision is horribly blurred, making it hard to really  _ see  _ much, aside from what they’re doing. Bright colors can seem so much brighter, dimmer colors can appear to be messy paintings sludged around an already black canvas. 

Well, that’s how a book Kazuya read described it anyway. When Kazuya closed his eyes, it was like being able to see again. 

Whoever his soulmate was, was usually a rough and rowdy type of guy - brown, sticky mud sticking to tanned fingers - that was his first vision of his soulmate, when he was ten years old at the mall. 

There was a fish pond, and his soulmate had landed in it, hands first, now lifted and covered in brown sludge - 

You can’t hear what your soulmate can, however. 

When Kazuya had reopened his eyes, his mother had a soft knowing smile on her lips, half lidded eyes turned up in happy surprise. 

“What did you see?” She asked, and Kazuya had answered quite quickly - 

“Mud.” 

But Kazuya didn’t believe in things like fragile ideals of permanent love stored in fate's sticky fingers. His own parents hadn’t been soulmates, and their visions hadn’t changed. Countless times had his mother closed her eyes and hummed about American shops looking so different - his father talking about how his soulmate really had a thing for canned soup. 

So Kazuya ignored it. Anytime he closed his eyes, he’d reopen them just as quick - trying to stifle down whatever vague imagery he might’ve seen. 

One time though, he hadn’t. 

A baseball field that looked worn, with a rusty chain link behind the umpire. Pitches being thrown from padded fingertips - and Kazuya had swallowed something down in his throat. 

If his soulmate played baseball, that's another thing altogether. 

He would spend many nights googling various soulmate communication tricks, but you could never really time when your soulmate would close their eyes - so it was virtually impossible to time the two. 

Especially since it only happened once per day. 

It was in highschool, when Kazuya really started to doubt soulmates. More and more people he knew were dating people that didn’t share visions - supposedly when you meet your soulmate, the red string of fate becomes visible on your fingers. 

It’s rare, only a few people have them - they don’t feel like anything apparently, but everyone can see them - like wedding bands. 

Kazuya had only ever seen it once, and it was on an elderly woman walking a puffy, white dog. 

He was seven. 

—

Kazuya couldn’t keep his  _ eyes  _ off of Eijun. The other had eyes like spheres of molten gold, fierce like lava - bubbly with mystery and excitement. 

After an encounter with those eyes, red strings had bound themselves carefully and tightly around Kazuya’s fingers. He hadn’t felt it - hadn’t even noticed until he saw their soft, reddish hue - glowing almost cautiously in his dark, dorm room. 

Ever since then, he was flooded by eager questions and pesterings - and Kazuya would simply laugh. 

“I have no clue.” 

—

It was on a school trip, when their fingers gently brushed, did Kazuya see familiar red strings wrapped around long, tan fingers. Eijun pursed his lips. 

“You found your soulmate?” Eijun asked softly, voices hushed at the back of the bus. They were headed abroad, it was a long drive - night time had taken every other student into sleep. 

“No.” Kazuya confessed, stifling a soft snigger. “I don’t actually know who it is since I didn’t see when they appeared. How about you?” 

Kazuya lifts an index, gingerly dragging it over what looks bumpy but indeed smooth skin. Eijun simply shyly smiled, long brown lashes kissing the rounds of his cheeks. 

“No.” Eijun hummed. “But I like when I can see what they see - it’s humbling.” 

What a weird take. 

And it was when Kazuya closed his eyes, did he see his own hand in Eijun’s - soft hued reds but from a different perspective - and when his vision trailed up, he would see his own eyes shut softly behind black rimmed glasses. 

“It’s you.” Kazuya said without much thought, the bouncing of luggage a nice distractor in the background. 

“What?” Eijun raised his brows. 

“You’re my soulmate.” Kazuya felt heat pool in his chest, hammering painfully into his ribs. 

Their little red string of fate had finally tied together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank h


End file.
